


October Avatar Prompt Fills

by old_and_new_friends



Series: Prompt Writing [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Prompt fills I did that are October themed.
Series: Prompt Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Moonlight - Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh if spooky prompts are open now, then. . . Sokka finds out that being in love with the moon her self has a 'perk', for on the first full moon after the siege of the North he (and any children he has) turns into a werewolf! Much to the horror of the fire nation. (PS: this also works on the eclipse if you want to use that)

The first time the full moon was out after Yue’s death, Sokka hadn’t even noticed it. He had supposedly slept straight threw it.

The second time, his sister woke up screaming about a wolf in the camp. Sokka had woken up only to discover his sister trying to shoo him away.

Sokka had run off that night, knowing better than to try and stick around.

He returned the next morning and explained what had happened to Aang and Katara who had been worried when they couldn’t find him after the wolf left.

At first it seemed rather pointless, and then it was simply annoying.

It wasn’t until Hama that Sokka realized it was a gift. One that saved his and his friends lives.

One the day of the eclipse Sokka realized it was even more beneficial. He charged into battle as a huge wolf, startling the Fire Nation soldiers who weren’t expecting it.

His wolf form proved very useful over the years and when his first child was born, he wasn’t surprised when that first full moon they turned into a small wolf pup. Suki hadn’t been thrilled by it, but she wasn’t too shocked.

His grandchildren had the ability too.

Sokka supposed as far as gifts from a spirit, there could be worse ones.


	2. Ghost Nephew - Ozai & Lu Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of Lue Ten haunts the halls of the fire nation capital,

Ozai was not one who miscalculated often.

He had ordered the death of his nephew in the hopes of destroying his brother’s claim to the throne. It had worked, somewhat but what his wife then did, cemented the success. His nephew was dead, his father was dead, his brother was too emotionally destroyed to take the throne, which left Ozai to take it.

He shouldn’t have underestimated how annoying his nephew could be.

He had assumed he was imagining things the first time he looked out into the garden and saw a soldier with blood rolling down the side of his head, sitting with his son by the turtle duck pond. He blinked and the image was gone. It had meant nothing.

Until the image returned two weeks later practicing cartwheels with Azula and her acrobatic friend. That time the soldier had looked dead at him and smiled. It wasn’t a kind smile and Ozai shivered as the image disappeared.

The third time he saw the spirit, as Ozai had no other explanation for the apparition of his dead nephew, he was following behind Iroh, as he always did.

Iroh unknowingly walked the halls of the palace, with his son at his heals. That’s where Lu Ten decided to stay, until the night of the Agni Kai.

As Ozai burned his hand print into his son’s face, he made the mistake of looking up. Lu Ten stood over him, his eyes burning with fury even as blood slid down his forehead into them.

Ozai stumbled back, having never seen his nephew’s spirit up so close before. The men he had paid to kill him had apparently tried to crush his head, if the slightly deformed skull was anything to go by.

Ozai shook himself and left the arena.

Lu Ten was in his office. Ozai left.

Lu Ten was in his throne room. Ozai left.

Lu Ten was in his bedroom and Ozai realized he was now the one his nephew was following. Iroh and Zuko were gone and now Lu Ten was following him.

Ozai caved after a week of his new spirit stalker.

“What do you want?” Ozai finally asked, looking up at the corner Lu Ten stood in staring at him.

Lu Ten moved closer to him and Ozai backed up. Lu Ten was only interested in the paper and writing utensils on his desk.

_The truth to be known._

“I can’t do that,” Ozai said.

_Then get use to me._

Lu Ten faded from view again and Ozai sighed in relief before feeling something cold on his back. He reached behind him and his hand came back with blood. He turned around only to fall from his chair as Lu Ten, more corporeal then ever before, laughed at his fear.


	3. Leaves -  Korra & the Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra experiences her first Autumn in Republic City.

It seemed to have happened over night.

One moment the city was green and bright with vegetation and the next everything seemed brown toned.

“What’s happening to the grass,” Korra asked, as she walked through the park with Mako and Bolin.

“It’s dying,” Mako said. “It’ll come back after winter.”

“What?” Korra asked.

“Yeah, in autumn the leaves and stuff change color and fall off the trees,” Bolin said. “It’s like plant hibernation.”

“Oh,” Korra said, looking around the park with new eyes. She knew what hibernation was.

The trees looked rather pretty with all the reds and greens to them.

Korra stepped on one and it made a crunchy sound.

Mako smiled slighty. “Bo and I used to play a game were we saw who could crush the most crunchy leaves before we reached where we were going. Bolin cheated all the time, by faking his count.”

“Did not!” Bolin said.

“He did,” Mako whispered into Korra’s ear.

Korra laughed slightly and stepped on another leaf. “Two,” she shouted, as it crunched under her foot.

“Hey no fair, head start,” Bolin yelled, crushing his own leaf.

Mako laughed and shook his head. He at first refused to participate but soon all three of them were crushing leaves.

Korra pouted as a particularly crunchy looking one failed to crunch properly.

“What are you three doing?” Asami asked, walking up to the group.

The three stood up straight and flushed.

“Crushing leaves,” Bolin said.

“Well,” Asami said, crushing her own leaf, “don’t stop on my account.”


	4. Magical Avatars Bonding Exercise (All Avatars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Avatars each making their favorite kind of Autumn-themed pie for one another as a way of bonding.

Wan walked into Kyoshi’s house, where the group agreed to meet up for their new team bonding exercise. Fall was coming and with it pie season, so Szeto suggested they each bake a pie for one of the others.

So, they put everyone’s names and favorite pies in a hat and drew them. Wan had gotten Aang and ended up trying to figure out how to make a lemon meringue pie. It looked stupid but Wan knew it tasted good at least.

“Yeah, yeah, we will be fine Kelsang,” Kyoshi said, pushing her adopted father out of the house past Wan.

“Hello Wan,” Kelsang said.

“Hi, sir, I’ll make sure the house is standing when you get back,” Wan said.

“A real challenge,” Kelsang joked as the door slammed at his back.

Kyoshi locked the door behind him and turned to Wan.

“He just wanted some pie but I made him leave,” Kyoshi said, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

Wan laughed slightly and followed Kyoshi into the kitchen where the others were.

Wan stared at the table of pies with slight trepidation. There was a soupy pumpkin pie, a burnt blueberry pie and a meat pie for some reason.

Wan was happy to note that the pear pie made for him at least looked okay.

Kuruk wasted no time. With Wan now there he took that as permission to drag the meat pie towards him.

“Whoa,” Kuruk said, taking a bite, “who made this again?”

“I did,” Aang said, “or well I couldn’t stomach making it so my girlfriend made it for me, or well for you.”

“Tell her she’s amazing,” Kuruk said.

“I’m going to pass,” Roku said, staring at the pie made for him.

“I don’t blame you at all,” Korra said. “I am so sorry.”

“Here,” Kyoshi said, sliding the pear pie to Wan as he handed the lemon meringue to Aang.

“Oh, thanks,” Wan said, taking a bit. “You didn’t cook this did you?”

“Kelsang may have helped me,” Kyoshi said. Wan stared at her. “Okay Kelsang may have made the entire pie while I sat in the kitchen and bothered him.”

“Okay,” Roku said, “but can we talk about how Yangchen made me make a cheesecake instead of a pie because I felt cheated.”

“Why?” Yangchen said. “You made something I enjoy and its easier to make than pie.”

“Still not a pie,” Roku said, stealing some of Szeto’s raspberry pie.

Szeto popped him on the hand but Roku was undeterred. Wan noted with interest that Szeto seemed rather content at having Roku steal his pie despite his protests.

Wan smiled. “This was a good idea,” Wan said, taking another bite from his pie.


	5. Spider - Kyoshi, Rangi & Kirima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flying opra company fights a gaint bison eatting spider!!! (Spiders are Halloweeny right?)

Kyoshi raised her brow as she stared across at the Air Nomad across from her.

“A giant spider is eating your bison?” Kyoshi asked.

“Yes,” the woman replied. “Our bison have been going missing and yesterday we saw the culprit.”

“Alright,” Kyoshi said, gesturing Rangi and Kirima to follow her. The guys hadn’t been able to come with them as the nuns didn’t want them there.

“A giant spider?” Rangi said. “They must have seen that wrong.”

“Would be cool if they didn’t see it wrong,” Kirima said. “It’ll be an interesting story to tell the guys.”

“I don’t think it’s a giant spider either,” Kyoshi said.

“Of course, agree with your girlfriend,” Kirima teased.

They reached the area the nuns had traced the so-called giant spider to.

There was nothing there but there were clear indications that Bison had been here.

“Probably poachers,” Rangi said, picking up a piece of fur off the ground.

Kirima made an odd squeaking noise before slapping Kyoshi on the arm over and over.

Kyoshi looked up and nearly screamed.

“Well, they weren’t lying,” Kyoshi said. “Rangi squish it!”

“Squish it?” Rangi said. “It’s bigger than me!”

“Most things are,” Kirima said, “that’s never stopped you before.”

“Are you kidding me?” Rangi said, shooting fire towards the beast. The spider didn’t like that so Rangi turned the heat up, Kyoshi joining her as they lit the spider on fire. Kyoshi wasn’t sure if the body burned up in the fire or if the spider had run off. The important part was that it wasn’t eating them and that was good enough for her.

“If it comes back,” Kyoshi told the nuns, “just light fires near where you keep you bisons, I think we traumatized it.”


	6. Echo - Airbabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky prompt: The legend kids explore air Temple Island and find a 'haunted cave' 👻

“Guys, I really don’t think we should be in here,” Jinora said, her voice echoing off the walls of the cave.

“Oh, live a little,” Ikki said, bouncing further into the cave.

“Hello?” Meelo yelled, “this is your supreme leader talking. Do as I say!”

Rohan grabbed Jinora’s hand and hid behind her as Meelo’s voice echoed before abruptly stopping.

Ikki stopped bouncing. “Hello?” Ikki asked, her voice not echoing anymore.

“Hello?” Meelo said louder, still no echo.

A very strong wind picked up in the cave, trying to pull them further in.

If they hadn’t been airbenders the wind would have gotten them.

As it was, they were able to fight it enough to get out of the cave. The second they were past the cave entrance the wind stopped. Ikki collapsed to her knees panting.

Rohan was shaking and crying as he clung to Jinora’s arm.

“Let’s get out of here,” Ikki said, once she caught her breath.

“I’m not arguing, woman,” Meelo said, taking off. Jinora, Ikki and Rohan hot on his heals.


	7. Costumes - The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your october-themed prompts... what halloween costumes do you think the gaang would do? If they did a group costume, what do you think it would be?

“I’m not sure about that idea,” Suki said.

“No, no,” Sokka said, “it’s genius. What better to go as, then ourselves.”

“But our war aliases?” Aang said.

“Don’t talk back to your father Kuzon,” Sokka said.

“Oh, no,” Aang said. “If I’m going as one of my war aliases it’s going to be Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis the Third, not Kuzon.”

“Aw man,” Sokka said. “Oh well, then who’s Katara going as?”

“The Painted Lady,” Katara said, not even paying attention.

“Well, then who’s going to be my wife?” Sokka said.

“Don’t look at me,” Toph said, cleaning out her toes. “I’m going as the Blind Bandit.”

“I can do it,” Suki said. “I don’t really have my own aliases.”

“And Zuko can go as Kuzon!” Sokka said.

“No, I’m Lee from the tea shop,” Zuko said, not even looking up from his paperwork. “Is there a reason you all decided to do this in my office?”

“You’re in here,” Aang said, “and we love you.”

“Shut up,” Zuko said, blushing, “I have a reputation.”

“I thought you would have gone as the Blue Spirit?” Katara asked.

“No, I’m trying to distance myself from that part of my past,” Zuko said.

“So, who’s going as Kuzon?” Sokka said.

“No one,” everyone else replied.


	8. Trick or Treat Fire Nation Style (Zuko & Izumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Firstly -wanted to say I love your tumblr, 2ndly -it's my first time to send a prompt -is this okay? Cheers.) Prompt: Izumi is tired of the Republic City kids writing to her about how great trick or treating is in city. So she asks her dad to invite them over this Halloween to go trick or treating around the palace. Problem is - no one explained to the Fire Lord what 'trick' entails or what a 'treat' is.

“Daddy,” Izumi said, marching into the throne room. She ignored the meeting taking place and marched up to her father. The counselors in the room paused what they were doing, knowing they no longer had the Fire Lord’s attention.

“Bumi and Kya keep bragging about trick or treating in Republic City but we don’t do that here in the Fire Nation and I want to trick or treat,” Izumi said.

“Then I’ll set up the best trick or treat experience ever and you can invite your friends to join,” her father said.

Izumi should have known better than to assume her father knew what he was doing.

“Dad,” Izumi said, looking around the room, “what’s this?”

“Trick or treating?” her father asked.

“You’re supposed to go door to door asking for candy and if they don’t give it to you, you trick them,” Izumi explained.

“Oh,” her father said, looking around the room that was set up for a party. “Well, next year I’ll get it right, but you can still have fun.”

Izumi sighed. “I guess,” she said.

“Cute,” Kya said running into the room and looking around at the decorations.

“Not really trick or treating,” Bumi said, “but this is awesome.”

Bumi went to pick up a sticky bun and jumped backwards when a fake lizard-snake jumped out at him. The sticky bun went flying and stuck to the ceiling.

Bumi laughed loudly at that. “You know what this is better,” Bumi said.


	9. Mental Health - Iroh & Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, for a prompt: Since October 10th, is Mental Health Day, maybe an AU where Iroh is a school counselor and he has to help a student (you can choose what character the student is) with a mental health struggle. Thank you so much!

Iroh didn't say anything as Mai sat across from him.

Her chin was held high as she stared across towards him.

If Iroh was honest, as his nephew's girlfriend, he shouldn't be seeing her as a patient but he was the only councilor the small school had.

"We can sit in silence if you'd like," he finally said, "but speaking for experience, it doesn't solve much."

"I don't want to talk about it," Mai said, "but I need to."

Iroh nodded, waiting for her to feel ready.

"I'm just, not sure who I am anymore," Mai said. "I've been my parent's version of me for so long, I'm not sure what my version of me is."

"I see," Iroh said. "Well we don't have much time to dig into the particulars today but its better if we wait anyway. What I want you to do, is to keep a notebook on you and anytime something sparks a strong emotion, good or bad, write it down. Then review it later. This can help you distinguish your reactions based on expectations versus your own opinion."

"Sounds dumb," she said.

"Most therapist tricks do," Iroh said laughing slightly, "but they also work. Give it a try and we can correct anything wrong next week.

"Alright," Mai said, "oh and don't tell Zuko."

"Even if I could I wouldn't, this is your story to tell and your show to run," Iroh replied.

Mai smiled softly before leaving the room and Iroh fell into deep contemplation.


	10. Chaos - Rohan (ft Korra & Jinora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Jinora thought the avatars past lives were lost however rohan seemed to know much more than he should about the past avatars these days not to mention the weird dreams hes been having. Idk if this is spooky but i guess it could be.

"Korra," Jinora said, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Korra asked.

"Well Rohan has been telling me about these odd dreams he's been having of the past Avatars and I was wondering if you could help figure out what was going on?" Jinora asked.

"Well," Korra said, slightly unsure, "I could always try!"

Korra didn't discover anything odd when talking to Rohan. He had a lot of Avatar facts, some not proven, some Korra had no way to verify but some she knew were secrets that never escaped their owner's head.

"I don't know what to tell you Jinora," Korra said. "Nothing appears wrong. I guess he just likes Avatars? Or maybe he's just highly in tune with the spirits?"

Jinora sighed. "I guess," she said.

Unknown to Korra and Jinora, within the youngest member of the air nation, Chaos stirred.


	11. Magical Avatars Leadership - Wan & Yangchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Avatar AU with Yangchen and Wan going apple picking together and trying to work out their leadership difficulties away from everyone else. Maybe they're getting apples to bake a pie to make up for Roku not receiving an adequate one during the last episode.

Wan was silent as he and Yangchen walked around the apple farm. If Wan was honest, he wasn’t entirely sure why he decided this was a good idea but when Yangchen brought it up he agreed. Their teams were having a hard time adjusting and truthfully so were they.

“I don’t want to split back up,” Yangchen said, suddenly. “I like knowing there are more of us out there and having so many to work with makes things so much easier.”

“Yeah,” Wan said. “I agree but it’s hard for people to go from listening to one person to listening to others. Kuruk and Szeto don’t listen to me and Kyoshi, Roku, Korra and Aang aren’t listening to you. Something has to give. Team exercises work well to let us get to know each other but there’s no real team work building going on, just friendship building.”

“A common goal then,” Yangchen said, “something that we can all work together for but has little stakes.”

“Exactly,” Wan said, looking up at the tree. “Did we actually come here to get apples to make Roku a pie, or was that an excuse?”

“Well, it was an excuse but there’s not reason we can’t actually make him a pie,” Yangchen said. “No offense but your girlfriend really murdered that pie.”

“Yeah,” Wan said, smiling softly at the mention of Korra.

“So, it’s not just me, right?” Yangchen asked.

“Not just you?” Wan asked, shaken from his thoughts.

“Like, Roku and Szeto?” Yangchen asked.

“Oh, you saw that too?” Wan asked.

“It’s painfully obvious on Szeto’s side and painfully oblivious on Roku’s,” she said.

“That sounds right,” Wan said, an idea striking him. “Match making could be a team building idea.”

“Are you sure about that?” Yangchen asked. “Those stakes wouldn’t be low if we mess up.”

“I don’t think we will,” Wan said.

“Then what’s your plan?” Yangchen asked.

“A pie from a secret admirer,” Wan said, smirking. “Then, something that gets them alone together.”


	12. Dark Korra - Rohan & Korra (ft Jinora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another spooky prompt rohan telling jinora and korra that a spirit that looked just like korra but with chains has been following these past few days.

“Korra,” Rohan said, petting her knee.

“Yeah, Rohan?” Korra asked.

Jinora looked up from her book, wondering what new Avatar fact her brother would spill this time.

“Do you have a twin?” Rohan asked.

“Um,” Korra said, looking to Jinora with confusion. “No, why?”

“There’s a lady in chains that looks just like you,” Rohan said. “She’s been following me around.”

Korra felt her blood run cold.

“Hey, Rohan, let’s go talk to your dad,” Korra said, grabbing Rohan’s hand.

Jinora followed after, slightly confused but registering Korra’s alarm.

Korra didn’t make it that far, as touching Rohan’s hand caused a strange reaction. Korra was thrown one way, and Rohan the other. Both had been knocked out but some unknown force.

Only Jinora was around to witness as Korra’s eyes shined the typical Avatar white. She was also the only one around to see Rohan’s do the same.


	13. Magical Avatars Haunted House (All Avatars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Avatars and a Hunted House...Chaos ensues.

“This is going to be so fun,” Korra said, bouncing towards the haunted house.

“If we don’t mess up,” Kuruk said.

“Negativity not needed,” Kyoshi said.

“Aw,” Kuruk said, looping his arm around Kyoshi, “I was kidding. This is going to work. It has too.”

“Shh,” Yangchen said, “there’s Roku.”

“And Szeto,” Wan said, pointing a bit further.

“Everyone knows their place yes?” Yangchen asked.

“Yep,” Aang said, bouncing in place with excitement.

“Really hope this works,” Korra said.

“It will,” Wan reassured.

“Hey,” Roku said, “sorry I was late.”

“No worries,” Wan said, as Szeto joined them.

With their two targets now in play they moved swiftly towards the haunted house. Wan and Yangchen had already been in it twice now, once to figure out the layout and a second time to run their plan through it.

The first room was a living room set up with a TV running a wanted man scene on it. The jump scare was predictable but Wan made sure to block the screen so Roku couldn’t see what it said.

Aang played up his exuberance, causing Roku to slide closer to the closet door. When the actor jumped out, Roku jumped back, right into Szeto who had been pushed forward by a “frightened” Kuruk.

It seemed the group was rather good at following pre-made plans so far. The plan continued in a similar manner, setting up jump scares to get Roku, who was naturally skittish, to jump towards Szeto.

After the third one Szeto seemed to place himself near Roku without prompting.

Wan and Yangchen traded a smile.

It was in the maze that they really go them, as all of them got lost in it, having wandered down the wrong paths. In truth they were following Roku and Szeto through the maze. The actors seemed rather confused to find them doing their jobs by making noises to startle their last two members.

They called it a success when Szeto grabbed Roku’s hand to pull him from the maze.

The last jump scare wasn’t planned and must have been a new addition as even, Yangchen and Wan jumped as a man wielding a chainsaw barreled towards them. Ruko fell on top of Szeto. Wan practically jumped into Korra’s arms and Yangchen and Aang were hiding behind Kyoshi who nearly fell back herself. Kuruk was just standing there bemused by it all.

Once his heart rate slowed Wan smirked at Szeto and Roku who even after they left the haunted house far behind, were still holding hands.

Yangchen smiled at him and Wan knew that even if it was hard, their team might actually pull through.


	14. Costumed Flirting - Mako & Lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Lin Beifong never attended the Halloween Costume party of the police force. Never - or so they thought. Detective Mako finds out the truth when he continues to chat up this costumed lady three parties in a row.

“Come on Chief,” Mako said, “just come to one. Even I make an appearance every year and you know I take the chance to be a social recluse whenever possible.”

“I have better things to do,” Lin said, pushing Mako out of her office. The door had been locked but Mako had sticky fingers and often ended up in her office regardless of how she tried to keep him out.

It was amusing how often her officers tried to convince her to go to the costume party, fully unaware that Lin attended every year. In fact, Mako often took to flirting with her, unknowingly, every year since he’d started working here.

She wondered for a moment if Mako would continue to do so if he knew who she was. It was hard to tell if Mako was crushing on her or was hero-worshiping her. Knowing him, he was probably doing both.

“Please,” Mako said, placing his foot between the door and the doorframe to stop her shutting it.

The other officers were watching them, knowing if anyone could convince her it would be Mako.

“You know what,” Lin said, “I will come, but you’ll have to figure out who I am if you ever want me to attend again.”

“Deal,” Mako said, sliding his foot free of the door.

Later that week, during the party, Mako slid up next to her at the drink table.

“Hey,” Mako said, leaning against the table. “Nice costume.”

“You always say that,” Lin said, rolling her eyes.

“And I always mean it,” Mako said, smiling.

Lin stared at Mako. He always did this, but he never seemed too interested in finding the person behind the mask. He probably deemed it safe to flirt with a masked stranger. He couldn’t catch feelings that way, and then he couldn’t get hurt later.

“Did you need something?” Lin asked.

“Just to see your pretty face,” Mako said.

“You mean the one covered blood,” Lin said.

“Ah,” Mako said, “yes.”

Lin shook her head.

“So, I was wondering,” Mako said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We do this back and forth every year and well, would you maybe be interested in meeting up outside of this event?”

Lin frowned, knowing Mako would be disappointed. She also knew it took a lot for him to ask but he had no clue who he was asking.

“Not, really,” she said. “You have no clue who I am.”

“Ha,” Mako said, awkwardly, “right, right.”

“Kid, there are other people here to flirt with, go find one of them,” Lin said.

“Chief?” Mako asked, his eyes going wide. Lin had given herself away with the nickname.

“Congrats, you win,” Lin said, smirking slightly. “I’ll keep coming to these.”

“So, is that still a no, now that I know who you are?” Mako asked.

“Mako,” Lin cautioned.

Her tone was clear and Mako saluted her awkwardly before running off.


	15. Lu Ten? - Bumi II, Azula & Lu Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten and Azula find out that Fire Lord Zuko was hosting Aang's family including Izumi's fiance for an overnight stay in the Fire Nation. They decided to test the man's mettle if he was truly suitable for their niece by setting up a series of pranks during his stay (ex. making it seem like he was being haunted, etc).

Bumi was, extremely confused.

His family had been invited to the royal palace to celebrate his and Izumi’s engagement. Bumi had been here many times in his life, and never until now had he realized the palace was haunted.

Izumi kept telling him he was imagining things, but he was pretty sure he was being followed around by some dead solider.

He looked like Uncle Iroh, but Uncle Iroh was perfectly fine sitting at the table across from Bumi, while the specter was standing in the window.

Bumi looked around the table, but no one else seemed to notice the man.

“What’s wrong Bumi?” Aunt Azula asked. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Um, actually, is there anyone who died that might want to haunt the grounds of the palace because there’s a guy outside who looks like he’s had a hard life and might be dead,” Bumi answered.

Bumi pointed outside but when everyone turned, there was no one standing out there.

Everyone turned back to Bumi in question.

Bumi felt his mother’s hand on his forehead and pushed it away.

“He doesn’t have a fever,” she said.

“Of course, I don’t,” Bumi said. “I know what I saw!”

“Maybe it’s a vengeful spirit here to enact revenge on Bumi,” Kya suggested.

“I don’t even know this guy, why would he be after me?” Bumi asked.

“Sorry, I’m late,” a man said, sitting in the empty seat next to Uncle Iroh.

“Don’t worry about it, Lu Ten,” Aunt Azula said, “you didn’t miss much.”

“Him,” Bumi yelled, pointing at Lu Ten.

“Me?” Lu Ten asked, pointing at himself.

“You’re the dead guy!” Bumi shouted.

“Presumed dead,” Lu Ten said.

“What?” Bumi asked.

“Presumed, not actually,” Lu Ten said. “I only came out of hiding recently. I had very bad PTSD to work through and have only recently been able to gather in big groups without extreme anxiety attacks.”

Bumi sat back in his seat as the table continued watching him like he was the problem. He was confused but kept silent, knowing he’d need more evidence.

After a week of this Bumi could only come to one conclusion.

“You’re not actually Lu Ten, are you?” Bumi asked, getting up in the fake’s face.

“What?” Lu Ten asked, trying not to laugh. There was a giggle from behind a pillar but Bumi ignored it.

“The real Lu Ten is haunting the palace because you’ve stolen his identity!” Bumi accused.

The fake Lu Ten burst into laughter as did the pillar.

Aunt Azula made her presence known. “It was a prank,” she said, still laughing at him. “You passed.”

“Passed what?” Bumi asked.

“Izumi’s in good hands. Welcome to the family,” Lu Ten said, “watch out for the ghosts.”

Lu Ten and Aunt Azula fell into another fit of laughter as Bumi stood in confusion.

“So, are you dead or not?” Bumi demanded.


	16. Magical Avatars Pumpkin Carving - Szeto/Roku (ft Kuruk, Korra & Aang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for doing my last prompt! I loved how you connected the two Magical Avatar prompts. My next prompt is with Szeto and Roku trying to carve pumpkins together and realizing they both need help from another member of their team.

Szeto tilted his head and squinted.

“It sort of looks like a smile if you do this,” he said. Roku sighed and threw down his carving knife.

“Sorry,” Szeto said smiling slightly. He reached towards Roku’s hand, glad that it was something he was able to do freely now. He was grateful for his team, even if they had nearly frightened Roku to death. Shortly after the haunted house, Szeto had asked Roku out and Roku had agreed.

Now the two were trying to carve pumpkins for Roku’s parents, but they weren’t turning out very good.

“We need help,” Roku said.

“Well we could always call on our team,” Szeto said.

“Oh yeah, just call on a world saving team to carve pumpkins,” Roku said, rolling his eyes.

“Why not,” Szeto said, confused, “the others do it?”

Roku paused. “I don’t know,” he said. “I’ve never asked for help from them outside of battle.”

“Look just send out a group text and see if anyone is free,” Szeto said.

Roku pit his lip slightly but did so. He forgot that Kuruk lived three doors down from him. Kuruk was at his house in five minutes, having not even replied, and carrying a professional carving kit.

“Um,” Roku said.

“Carving pumpkins is my passion,” Kuruk said, twirling a knife in his hand.

With Kuruk helping and giving tips both Roku and Szeto were able to carve respectable pumpkins, but his parents needed ten of them. Luckily, Korra and Aang showed up soon after and with five people working they were done but sun down.

“Thank you,” Roku said, as the other three left. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s fine, Roku,” Korra said, “it’s what friends do.”

“Right,” Roku said.

“See,” Szeto said.

“Yeah, I see,” Roku replied, wrapping his arm around Szeto’s waist as they looked over the army of carved pumpkins.


	17. Haunting Kiyi - Lu Ten & Kiyi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, has anyone asked for Lu Ten haunting Ursa for the October prompts? Ursa might be a little harder since she just straight up disappeared off the face of the earth for a while, but there's a chance that could be happier, maybe? Or haunting Azula, but that could go super angsty super quickly.

If Lu Ten was honest, he wasn’t sure what was keeping him from joining his ancestral spirits at the shrine until it was his time to reincarnate, but whatever it was left Lu Ten with a lot of free time and nothing to do.

He tired haunting his father, but that just upset him. He and Zuko eventually left beyond Lu Ten’s range, so he was unable to continue following them anyway.

He took a sick joy in scaring his Uncle but that only lasted so long before he started ignoring Lu Ten.

Haunting Azula was also upsetting, as he slowly watched his baby cousin fall more and more into the darkness of her father. She wrapped it around her like a blanket and Lu Ten couldn’t stand it.

So, he found a new target, one that didn’t even really remember him, but Lu Ten remembered her.

Aunt Ursa had been a soothing balm for Lu Ten when he lost his own mother. She had just married Ozai and seemed rather lonely and withdrawn in the palace, Lu Ten had been the same at the time.

The two had quickly become close, but now, Lu Ten barely recognized the woman before him. At least she was happy. At least she had escaped the curse of the royal family.

Lu Ten and the rest weren’t so lucky.

“Why are you watching our house, again?” Ursa’s youngest asked.

Lu Ten looked down at her. Kiyi was at an age where she could see him without issue, as most young children could. She would grow out of it.

“Merely checking in on you,” Lu Ten replied. Lu Ten was careful with what he told Kiyi, not sure if his Aunt would suddenly remember if confronted with details of her dead nephew.

“Do you have time to play?” Kiyi asked.

Lu Ten looked down at his tiniest cousin and smiled.

“For you?” Lu Ten asked. “Always.”


	18. Magical Avatars Movie Night - Kuruk, Aang & Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for doing my last prompt! Here's my second to last one :) - three Magical Avatars of your choice watching a scary movie together and all having different responses to it

It was supposed to be another team building exercise but a nasty thunderstorm, promising major flooding in the area, meant it got canceled. Well, for the most part at least.

Kuruk now had both Aang and Kyoshi stuck in his house with him.

“We might be able to make it home,” Aang said. “There’s no telling how long we might end up here otherwise.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kuruk said. “You can crash here. We were going to marathon movies anyway. I was more then prepared for you guys to be here a while.”

“No reason we can’t watch the movies just the three of us,” Kyoshi said.

“That’s the spirit,” Kuruk said, running up the stairs to close his bedroom door. No one else would be coming and his parents wouldn’t come into his basement bedroom unless they thought someone was being murdered.

“So, I have a wide variety of movies,” Kuruk said, gesturing to his collection.

“These are all horror movies,” Kyoshi said.

“I have a wide verity of horror movies,” Kuruk corrected.

“I’ve never watched a horror movie before,” Aang said.

Kyoshi and Kuruk traded a look before turning back to Aang.

“Uh, guys, why are you looking at me like that,” Aang asked.

“The classics it is,” Kuruk said, pulling a movie down.

It turned out, horror movies didn’t faze Aang as much as expected. Kuruk on the other hand, despite only owning horror movies, was hiding under a blanket.

“Why do you own so many horror movies if you’re scared of them?” Kyoshi asked.

“That’s the point of horror movies!” Kuruk said, for his blanket hide out.

Kyoshi shook her head as a rather gruesome scene came on the screen.

“Some of these movies have no excuse for the poor level of effects,” Kyoshi said.

“Why are you analyzing it?” Kuruk asked.

“Because, the low-level effects just make it so unrealistic,” Kyoshi said, “and so do the stupid decisions, don’t go in there stupid! There’s no way out!”

“I think it’s fun,” Aang said. “Plus, Korra would so go into a room like that if someone told her not too.”

Kyoshi laughed. “Which of our group would die first in a horror movie?” she asked.

“Korra,” Kuruk said, “for exactly the reason Aang said.”

“Probably me,” Aang argued. “I’d get distracted by something.”

“Roku,” Kyoshi said. She offered no explanation for her answer but Aang and Kuruk both nodded in agreement. “Wan or Yangchen would live the longest.”

“Yangchen wouldn’t even be in the horror movie,” Kuruk said. “She’d be the one who told everyone not to do it, then saves the survivors at then end while saying I told you so.”

“Fair,” Kyoshi said.


	19. Ghost Momo - Aang, Sokka & Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Spooky prompts: Aang and Sokka deploy plan "Spooky momo ghost"!

Aang still thought they should have gone with the busboy idea but if he was being honest, this was funnier.

“Hold still Momo,” Aang said, trying to get the sheet to stay on the lemur. Momo, while nonplused about the costume, was discontent in the interruption of his cleaning attempts.

“Right,” Sokka said, “are you ready?”

“Ready,” Aang said. “Okay, Momo, I need you to fly past those guards okay?”

Momo made a purring noise and tilted his head.

“Fly past those guys,” Aang said pointing. Momo followed his finger before grabbing his hand. There wasn’t any food in it. He crawled closer to Aang and chittered slightly.

Aang sighed and threw a nut towards the guards. Momo took off after the nut and landed at the feet of the guards.

“Why is that lemur wearing a blanket?” one guard asked. The other guard shrugged and reached for Momo. Momo hissed slightly and took off, the guards following him.

Aang and Sokka traded glances.

“Okay, so that didn’t work like I planned,” Sokka said, holding his hands un in surrender, “but it worked. Let’s go.”


	20. Magical Avatars Halloween Party (All Avatars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for doing all of my prompt requests this last month and a half. My final request is for a finale of the Magical Avatars series with all of them at a Halloween party together in costume.

Wan looked around the room as he held tightly to Korra’s hand.

All of the team was there and Wan was impressed with some of their costumes.

Kyoshi was dressed in some sort of theater grab that she had of her parents, while her girlfriend, Rangi, stood next to her dressed as a solider.

Aang and Katara were wearing a matching couple’s costume. Aang seemed thrilled while it was clear Katara was merely humoring him.

Kuruk had a shirt on that said, ‘this is my costume’, while Ummi, his girlfriend, was across the room in a princess costume.

Roku wasn’t wearing a costume, at least not at first glance. When Wan noticed Szeto’s demon costume, he realized they were also wearing matching costumes. Wan wasn’t familiar with the source but he vaguely recognized the characters. Roku was dressed as the angle, it just looked so close to how Roku dressed on the regular it was hard to tell.

Yangchen was sat on the sofa dressed as a koala-otter.

Wan felt slightly out of place with his and Korra’s costumes. Korra insisted they needed to go scary but everyone around them seemed to have gone funny instead.

“Whoa,” Aang said, “nice zombie costumes!”

“Thanks,” Korra said, smiling. “You and Katara look cute.”

“It was Aang’s idea,” Katara said, with both exasperation and fondness.

“Well, now that the slowpokes finally showed up,” Kuruk said, wrapping his arms around both Wan and Korra, “let’s get this party started!”

Kyoshi turned on the stereo as a horror movie played in the background with subtitles.

Every now and then a kid would knock on the door and they’d have to pause to hand out candy.

Overall, it was a fun time and as Wan looked around the room, he realized that maybe the people here were more then just his team. They were his friends too and while he didn’t think he would have ever chosen them outside the strange ability they all shared, he was glad to have them.


End file.
